


A Story in Three Images

by WacheyPena



Series: Wachey's ColdFlash Fanart [15]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fanart, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Playboy Bunny Suit, bunny aus, fluff overload, king len, lei - Freeform, leis, merman au, snow leopard len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WacheyPena/pseuds/WacheyPena
Summary: Using a nouveau border template, I had made a background that I fell in love with, but had no idea what to draw to go along with it. I was given several suggestions on tumblr and it resulted in three main themes:Captain Cold Bunny ausColdWave Lotus BlossomColdFlash FlowersThese are their stories....dun dun...(ignore me)





	1. Chapter 1

First - Leonard Snart as a Playboy bunny

Second - King Leonard Snart w/his pet rabbits; based on my fic "[Hare of the Snow King](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8341999/chapters/19110250)"

Third - notorious thief Captain Cold (Zootopia au)


	2. ColdFlash Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three separate AU's of the coldflash pairing featuring flowers as the theme.

First part, is from the merman!AU I eventually plan to write, and in this specific scene Leonard has lost his top so he had to make do with making a lei. I imagine in this verse that everyone wears a crop top or something in order to hide and protect their nipples from getting caught on stuff. So it's become scandalous if one's nipples are scene by anyone that isn't their family or lover XD

 

Second part, from my "Hare of The Snow King" fanfic. In this scene, they're either getting married or had just made flower crowns which is part of the wooing process for rabbits. Either way, Barry's so happy and enchanted about it all.

 

Third part, the little fairy!AU I will eventually write too XD Here we have Leonard playing hide and seek and Barry has just found him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more left, which is the coldwave flowers set XD

**Author's Note:**

> Art references/resources:  
> http://wachey.deviantart.com/art/F2U-Art-Nouveau-Border-593461245  
> http://www.camiasdesigns.com/images/circlets/the-autumn-lammas-crown.jpg  
> http://senshistock.deviantart.com/art/Playful-Gal-Drawing-Reference-348681052


End file.
